


Without Fire, There’s No Desire

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While NYC freezes, Napoleon and Illya sweat.  Written for Slash the Drabble  #346 - snow/ice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Fire, There’s No Desire

 

“Baby, it’s hot outside.”

Illya Kuryakin pulled his attention from the menu and glanced over the top of his glasses at his partner.  Napoleon Solo slid into a chair across from him.  The table was small enough that their knees touched beneath the tablecloth. 

“It could be worse.”  Illya returned to the menu.  “I’m thinking that there are a couple million people who would gladly exchange places.  Check out the paper.”

Napoleon unfolded the paper and read.  “Hmm, New York is being slammed by another storm.” 

“The fifth one this month.”  Illya murmured, one hand drifting over to caress Napoleon’s knee.  “All those people wading through all the snow and ice while we swelter.”

“We should send Mr. Waverly a basket of fruit.”

“I’d prefer we not remind him that we are here.   At least not until May.”  He squeezed Napoleon’s knee suggestively.

“What should we do until then?”  Napoleon’s expression was innocent.

“Eat?”  Illya’s lips toyed with a smile.  “Curry?”

“In this heat?”

“Especially in this heat.  Without heat, there’s no fire.”

“Oh, there’s plenty of fire.”  Napoleon’s fingers found Illya’s.  “And even more desire.”

“Then let’s face the music and dance.”  And with that, they stood and left.


End file.
